<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happily Ever After by boccaroteapot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561260">Happily Ever After</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot'>boccaroteapot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Mind Control, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>荒坂线回地球跟竹村结婚了</p><p>涉及市长候选人支线任务剧情。我知道蓝眼睛先生不是荒坂的但是我喜欢这个技术！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goro Takemura/V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happily Ever After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当一位明明可以当夜城来生老大的双满级满点毕业V，屈从于老男人的美色不情不愿地干起了荒坂公司恶劣不良街头小子外包。荒坂线回地球后续。<br/>　　</p><p> </p><p>1. </p><p>V把背包直接丢到了地板上。</p><p>竹村的品味不错，他的公寓确实很棒。传统的和风，装潢简单干净，没有太多智能的东西，甚至连电视都没有。V开始四下打量，而在他做这些事的时候，竹村就站在旁边一言不发地看着他。</p><p>“怎么了？”V回到他面前，“别紧张，地方不错，我挺喜欢的。”</p><p>竹村说：“要知道，公司也给你安排了公寓。”</p><p>V耸了耸肩：“但我就是更愿意跟我男朋友住在一起。”他从竹村脚边拿起背包，“另外我看过了，床不错，睡得下两个人，也足够结实。我会分担家务的，我保证。”</p><p>一边说着，V的背影已经消失在了二楼的楼梯转角，竹村叹了口气跟上，但没上楼，只是站在楼梯底下冲他大声说：“进屋要脱掉鞋子！”</p><p>“……哦，好吧，日本风俗，我这就去换掉。”V从盥洗室探出半个脑袋，“我牙刷放哪儿？”</p><p>“我把你加进权限……好，现在你能打开镜子后面的柜子了，就挨着我的那一格。”竹村说，“而且我不是你的‘男朋友’，V。”</p><p>街头小子的声音从二楼传来，“是啊，我只不过是你在夜之城里认识的野男人，偶尔一起出去约会，杀几个不长眼的，吃点路边摊垃圾食物——我是说，对啊，连那些烤肉都不是真的肉。”</p><p>“我不是这个意思，”竹村交握双手，这个动作总能让他更放松一些，“我不将同伴当做性偶，我没有那种需求。我很高兴你能来日本，V，包括你选择的道路，这都令我满意。但我们不是那种关系。”</p><p>这回V没第一时间接话，过了好几秒，年轻人从二楼出现了，他走到扶手附近，低头看着竹村：“……但你得承认吧，”V说，显得有些犹豫，“咱们在空间站上的那次确实还不错吧？我是说，对，床是有点硬，但我自我感觉表现还不算差……你要是就这样跟我撇清关系……”</p><p>竹村低下头，伸手揉了揉眉心。</p><p>“……我仅希求终生伴侣关系，”竹村看着他的双眼，“我不是那种会随便把自己公寓的最高权限共享给别人的人。”</p><p>V花了几秒钟才逐渐消化了他到底再说什么。“你他妈刚刚是跟我求婚了吗？”V有些震惊，他的手在栏杆上握紧了，“操。”</p><p>“我们说好了要尽量减少这类语言的使用频率的。”竹村一本正经地回答，“而且，是的，你确实表现还不差。”</p><p>V瞪着他。“我还是不敢相信，你连说出那种话的时候都是这幅表情。”接着他笑了，露出牙齿，“或许我就是爱你这一点也说不定。”</p><p>很好。竹村点了点头：“我把这当做‘是’，申请已提交。我建议你去洗澡，出来后记得把表格结婚表格填了。已经发你了。”</p><p>“操。”V又说了一遍，“你计划这个多久了？”</p><p>“从我们搭穿梭机回来的时候开始。”竹村回答，了却心头一件大事，他放松下来，转身向厨房走去，“现在，洗澡，V，我还有一顿早餐要做。”</p><p>“完美，而我要去睡上十八个小时来倒时差，等我醒来，可就是已婚人士了。”V回答。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>什么都好，只是白天竹村要上班。</p><p>V在家闲了几天，等他觉得差不多休息好了，就开始给老朋友们回电话。好吧，其中一部分，不会因为他跟荒坂狗交往甚密就跟他绝交的那些。</p><p>米丝蒂还在生气，但她还是很高兴见到V安然无恙，只是有点忧伤。她是个好女孩，希望华沙有她的新生活等着。罗格提了句给银手带好，得知强尼已经不在了之后狠狠地骂了V一顿，并再也不允许V打电话过来，但同时她也说理解，并且祝愿V跟“那傻逼荒坂狗”能过得一切顺利。克里啥都没问，只说明年夏天有去日本巡演的计划，到时候可以一起喝个烂醉。</p><p>“我就这么结婚了，”V说，“有点吃惊，但也不是完全预想不到，我是说，他就是那样的人，你懂吗？之前我们还在夜之城的时候，有一次我们一起偷袭一家仓库，那个时候他就邀请我和他一起回日本，虽然我们真的搞上还是几天前在轨道空间站里，他过来看我，我们当时……”</p><p>维克多听上去很痛苦：“我真的不需要知道这么多细节。V。你自己留着好好品去吧，就别再分享了。”</p><p>“……结结实实地操了一炮。”</p><p>“他妈的，V。”</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>如今V也要在公司里上班，竹村就挑了个时间带他去高档的老牌西装店，好给他准备一套适合工作场合穿的衣服。要不是他这么坚持，V能直接穿着飞行员夹克或者铆钉背心走进荒坂大厦。那绝对一露头就被门口保安当场击毙。</p><p>竹村指着商店的模特：“这个款式的。”</p><p>V看不上这种正装，以他穿西装的经验来说，就没有一次穿起来舒服的。他绕着模特转了一圈，郁闷极了：“想听听我的意见吗？”</p><p>他没看到竹村的脸，但听语气，后者大概笑了：“这是一个通知。”</p><p>V更加郁闷了：“拜托，这玩意看起来就不舒服。”</p><p>“如果你要出现在荒坂企业里，就必须穿着它。”</p><p>“懂了，是公司狗专属战袍。”</p><p>竹村已经脱敏，对他的垃圾话置若罔闻：“不，是self-esteem。”</p><p>“这个词在你嘴里说出来真是非常让我受伤。我过去的衣服就真的那么差吗？”V苦着脸。</p><p>“这要看你的是那个露腰装和超短裤的搭配，”竹村慢悠悠地回答，“还是荒坂战术头盔和虎爪帮背心的那一身了。”</p><p>V哑火了，老老实实跟在竹村身边，看他付钱。“说起来你可能不信，”他小声咕哝，“我就是冲着免费护甲去的，那时候又买不起高级义体，这他妈跟我审美水平真的没关系。”</p><p>“当然，是self-esteem的事。正如我说的。”</p><p>“……好像确实有几分道理。”V回答，“但那不代表我不受伤了，五郎，你得补偿我一下。”</p><p>竹村显然对这些屁话嗤之以鼻，但回程时V提出了“一场浮空车上的激情性爱”，他也没拒绝就是了。</p><p> </p><p>4.</p><p>竹村在深夜醒来。</p><p>他是被身边的V弄醒的，竹村坐起来，伸手去推V的肩膀。后者正蜷缩成一团，不住地打着哆嗦。</p><p>“醒醒，V。”竹村低声说，“你做噩梦了。”</p><p>花了几秒钟V才醒过来，他喘息着，身上被冷汗浸透，在漆黑的房间里他的眼睛发着狂乱的光。“操，又？”他呻吟着问道。</p><p>竹村的手贴上他的一侧脸颊。“是的，又一次。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>V起身去了浴室，竹村躺在床上，过了一会儿，他也爬了起来，沿着从浴室透过来的模糊的光，他来到淋浴间。V没意识到他来了，仍然双手撑在墙壁上，垂着头站在水流底下。</p><p>竹村等了一会儿，然后走了进去。</p><p>“嘿。”V的声音很沙哑，当竹村靠近他，在氤氲水汽中亲吻他的后颈的时候，V叹了口气，转过身来，轻轻地同他接吻。“该死的，我记得你早上还要出任务。”</p><p>“V，你还好吗？”</p><p>“我梦见……我梦见你没来。”V回答，“我就一直在空间站里，那些测试，那些药剂，我一直做不好，一直都是……我不知道自己出了什么事，有一回我跌倒在跑步机上，把眼睛摔破了，我还记得地板上都是我的血……但我感觉不到疼。一天，又一天，又一天，不知道过去多久。妈的，我梦见你把我忘了。”</p><p>竹村要抓着他的手臂，才能让年轻人不瘫倒在地。V紧紧地抱着他，好像溺水之人抓住浮板。这种感觉极为奇妙，有生以来，除了责任，竹村从未有过什么东西是属于自己的。现在他尝到V对他的、完全过火的依赖，这一切都如此陌生。</p><p>老狗竟然也能做上半回主人。</p><p>“谢谢你来了。”V把头埋在他肩膀里闷声说道。</p><p>“……是的，别忘了这一点。”竹村说。</p><p>“谢谢。”V说着，在他后退的时候，颤抖地亲吻他的手指，“谢谢你。五郎。”</p><p>竹村带他出了走出淋浴间，用浴巾将他们两个擦干，然后拉着V回到卧室。</p><p>“我能……我能抱你吗？”他们再一次来到床前时，V问道。</p><p>他哆嗦得实在厉害，在太空站的那几周里，V迅速地瘦下去，有时竹村看着他，都有些想不起来之前在夜之城里见到的那个雇佣兵的样子了。那时的V会在夕阳下注视着他，双眼深邃又有些哀愁，甚至有些怜悯，显得他整个人充满力量与神秘，令人恐惧。而如今的V，手术、创伤和那些药物将他割裂得很好，有这些技术，相信不出几周，V就可以全心全意地为荒坂效忠。</p><p>新一轮的公司战争即将打响，荒坂需要V这样的士兵。三郎的命令就是这样的。</p><p>“你今晚吃药了吗？”竹村问，“那会让你状态好点。”</p><p>“……我真的一定要吃吗？那些东西……”V低声说，“我不会离开的，五郎，我他妈的发誓，我永远不会离开你的，我能不吃了吗？我已经好了，不会有事的。那些药……有时候让我想不起来自己是谁。”</p><p>“所以你才能睡个好觉。”</p><p>V没再争取，他从床头柜里拿出药瓶，拿出两粒丢进嘴里，并在竹村的示意下抬起舌头给他看，确认已经吞了下去。</p><p>于是竹村点点头，示意他上床。他们在床上缓缓地做爱，房间并不暖，V的体液和润滑液混在一起，竹村只觉得手掌黏腻冰凉，这甚至还没有浴室里的那个拥抱给他感觉亲密，但这都是荒坂三郎大人的命令，他只是执行罢了。</p><p>“我爱你。”黑暗里，V撑在他上方，那双眼睛看起来纯净且空虚，但他还是对竹村这么说，“我爱你，五郎。”</p><p>竹村叹了口气。“正因如此，我们如今才在此处( That's exactly what led us here)。”</p><p>V没回答，每次他吃完药，竹村都不会很快从他那里得到答案。</p><p>在这之后，他们相拥而眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>5.</p><p>第二天醒来，V已经站在厨房里做早餐。</p><p>他看上去很精神，笑起来开朗，和竹村一起走进公司大门的时候，仍然像之前每一次的那样对着繁复的安保措施爆粗口。那天下午竹村还听说，产品部的科奥提斯去给V找茬，还被狠狠收拾了一顿，最后是被人抬出会议室的。所以说，V的身手和拳头都没退步。</p><p>太好了。</p><p>浮空车上，竹村拔出报告芯片。</p><p>如果机能退化了，会令荒坂三郎大人失望。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>6.</p><p>竹村不出任务的时候到家会比V下班早。V的新工作更多的是出外勤，幸好他们已经不在夜之城，否则这一定免不了让V和他过去的老朋友们生死相向。如今他做得很好。效率非常高，手底下都没有活口，每次V都会上前挨个对着倒地的人补枪。</p><p>那么这种时候，每次V回家，都会有蛋包饭，或者咖喱，或者豪华寿司与刺身组的外卖等着。竹村会放一些舒缓的曲子，让他尽快从那些杀戮和血腥战斗中摆脱出来。有的时候V身上还会带伤。</p><p>如果V不回家，竹村会在吃晚饭的时候给他打视频电话。说实话，他并不放心在人格洗脑还未完成前就给予V那么高的行动自由，但华子小姐说，他们有的时间不多，要尽可能物尽其用。</p><p>V那边传来了两声枪响，他开口：“出情况了，你稍等。”接着挂断了电话。</p><p>这两分钟竹村如坐针毡，他没做任何事，就只是攥着拳头，等待着。</p><p>原本的人格重塑流程里并没打算有亲密关系的介入，但空间站里的医生报告过，V曾经有过自杀企图，要是他再死一次可就救不回来了，竹村这才被派出去接他。</p><p>他怕V在这短短的两分钟里觉醒了过去那个叛逆的自由主义街头混混人格，也怕V想起什么，一枪崩了自己。</p><p>两分钟后，电话又接通了。V重新上车，关上车门，抬手擦掉脸上溅上去的血，手臂上的螳螂刀正在慢慢收回：“好了，”他说道，“我们刚刚说到哪儿了？”</p><p>竹村抬起碟子，向他展示：“军舰寿司。”</p><p>V瞪大了眼睛，冲着镜头倾过来身子：“妈了个大草啊，我没看错吧！那是真的鱼肉吗？”</p><p>他的样子让竹村不由自主地放松了不少。真是奇怪，从过去起V就有这种奇妙的能力，他总能让竹村放松下来，哪怕只有一点点。带着一点得意，竹村点头：“没错。”</p><p>“屌啊。真正的上等货。”V赞叹道，他在怀里摸了摸，最后掏出一个袋装面包。袋子上还沾着一点点血迹，八成是刚刚从别人身上捡的，他的义眼运转起来，在视频中发光。扫描完成后，V抬了抬眉毛，“……过期三个月，还没太漏气，应该还能吃。”他自言自语，接着撕开包装纸，开始吃晚餐。</p><p>“街头野狗。”竹村皱着眉评价道。</p><p>“放什么狗屁，”V含糊地回答，冲着镜头笑眯眯的，我还有三个小时就回家。”</p><p> </p><p>7.</p><p>如果竹村出去做任务，留V一个人在家，后者就不会吃饭。睡觉前，V的鞋子和背心都胡乱地丢在地板上，洗完澡后直接横着倒在床上，第二天被饿醒之后，上班路上在地摊吃点垃圾食品，美其名曰支持城市底层经济流动，然后带着烟熏油炸的味道面不改色地走进荒坂大楼。</p><p>这些竹村都知道，他每天都会去终端检查观察组发来的视频报告，无论他在不在家。</p><p>当V到了公司，每天早上他都会轻快地跟同事打招呼，然而并没有什么人愿意搭理他。但是这些纯血的公司狗还必须敷衍一下，因为如果真的无视V的话，会被揪住领子，丢到地板上扇耳光威胁。</p><p>“需要调整这个吗？”观察小组的成员问竹村。</p><p>“哪个？”</p><p>“我们注意到对象比过去更明显的的暴力倾向和对……公司员工的敌意。”小组成员说，“如果需要，我们可以对药物与暗示程序进行调整，能让对象变得更加……温顺。”</p><p>“这个提议我会记录，尽快给你答复。”竹村回答。</p><p>这不是他能插手的决断。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>绝大多数不听话的公司员工都很快能被安排好。下场不外乎两种，要么被开除，要么由肃清小队处理。轮到V的时候，事情就难办了很多。</p><p>首先，他也不是不听话，他的任务完成得比任何人都漂亮，他只是非常、非常，非常地令同事和上司不爽。其次，他是荒坂直系的人，受华子小姐庇护，据说荒坂三郎也对他青眼相加，夸奖他独一无二，那么开除这条路就也走不通。最后，肃清小队……他就是肃清小队里最厉害的小队长。别说荒坂私兵，V之前单枪匹马干翻一整支暴恐机动队的录像存在信息库里呢。</p><p>人事部教育不了V，每次必须跨部门借调竹村过来。</p><p>V走进小型会议室：“诶，我以为要和HR主管对话。”</p><p>同样，竹村也觉得很头疼：“如果你上次没有徒手捏爆他的右边义眼又踢烂了他的下体的话，是的，你原本确实该和他对话。”</p><p>“行吧，这次又是怎么回事？”V在办公桌后坐下。</p><p>“请上班不要迟到，V，”竹村说道，将手里的文件放在桌上，“大家都在每天12小时工作，你每天只出勤三个小时，这也实在太过分了。”</p><p>“要知道，总归是做脏活，康陶和军用科技可是抢着给我发offer呢。”</p><p>竹村闭上双眼：“V。”</p><p>V委屈了：“至少外勤任务我都有完美完成吧！”</p><p>“至少以后自己写报告，不要再威胁同事帮忙了。”</p><p>他迟早要把V宠坏了。</p><p> </p><p>9.</p><p>“五郎。”V轻轻地叫他。</p><p>很显然V想讨好他，竹村今天回家得很晚，但之前在车上他就已经拿到了观察组的报告。V亲手做了晚饭，打扫了房间，之后就坐在桌边一动不动，等竹村到家。这是有求于他。</p><p>“什么事？”竹村坐在桌边，汤煮得不太好喝，以后他要找个时间教一下V怎么做这道菜。</p><p>“我是说，你有休假吗？”V问道，“我想……我想跟你去趟大峡谷，从小我就想要去那里看看了。”</p><p>叹了口气。“不行，V。”竹村回答，“战争即将打响，我们不能擅离职守。”</p><p>“那……”V最近眼底阴影很重，药物作用下他睡眠并不好，只是做完梦之后会忘记而已。他看上去非常憔悴，“……我能……减少吃药频率吗？每次吃完药，我都很难受。”</p><p>竹村放下了筷子。</p><p>因为他没说话，所以V把这当做了鼓励，挤出一个笑容继续说道：“我昨天吃完药之后，意识到自己想不起来Jackie的脸……”</p><p>“半梦半醒的时候，你还会在脑子里听见银手对你说话吗？”</p><p>“那……那是谁？那个恐怖分子？”V的脸色一下子变得很难看，“我为什么——你是说我之前——不，我到底忘了多少？你为什么……”他的手捂着额头，“天啊，我到底是怎么了？”</p><p>竹村站起身，来到他旁边，好让V仰视他。“你压力太大了，V。”</p><p>“我想也是……或许吧，否则……”V痛苦地咬着牙，但他还是向竹村伸出手，握住了竹村的手指，“我有时真的很怕。”</p><p>这时是个说我会保护你的之类的话的好时候，竹村相信V也会这么期望，但他的忠诚与誓言已经都给了荒坂，不能再给V了。他已经在荒坂三郎大人的命令下做了很多欺骗，所谓爱情，婚姻，以及身体都可以当做用来拴住V的工具，但忠诚不行。这是竹村仅有的宝贵东西，他已经给出去了。</p><p>要不是空间站的研究院告诉他，竹村甚至不知道V竟然对自己有意思，更不知道这套计划竟然能奏效，真的能控制住V。</p><p>“你要么信任我，要么就只有离开。”竹村不带感情地说道，“但我要提醒你，你过去的所有朋友都恨你，你在他们眼里不过是个叛徒……这世上已经没有你能容身的地方了，这五个月，你只有荒坂，只有这里，才是唯一的归宿，离开这儿，你什么都不是。”</p><p>“……你他妈的真是个混蛋。”V喃喃地说道，将手抽了回来。</p><p>“如果你想离开，你随时都能走。”竹村说。这种话他在空间站就对V说过一次，V那时拒绝了合同，转身拿起了背包，是他按照命令里所说的那样站起身，拉着V的手臂忽然吻了他，V吃惊但没有拒绝，之后就在那张V承受了无数他自己都记不住的测试和试验的床上，竹村让V操了自己。说实话这很新鲜，在此之前，竹村五郎从没尝过这种性爱，没有控制欲，没有暴力，就只是……V似乎很珍惜，也很感激。一切都很温柔，搞得他都有点想要可怜V了。那应当就是同情，他对V就是同情，除此之外，没有别的，就算有，也毫无价值。</p><p>V沉默着。他心情不好。</p><p>“这些都是为了你，”最后他说，“……我不知道还能清醒多久，但……我希望你记住这个，我知道我可以走，一直都是，我也能离开，但我总会为了你留下来。”</p><p>V转过头，平静地看着竹村，那双眼睛令后者心悸，这是那双深邃的、哀愁的眼睛，人格置换程序此刻不知为何没在运行，V的眼睛恢复成了它们真正的颜色，竹村在里面能看见夜之城的夕阳。</p><p>接着，这抹颜色消失了。耳机里传来观察组当班成员的连番道歉，说刚刚出现了故障，大概是V自己的硬件正在进行周期性自检。但现在已经恢复了。</p><p>V的双眼变得很迷茫：“我们——我们说到哪儿了？该死，我好像走神了，抱歉。”</p><p>“我永远都会在你身边。”竹村说道，伸手按住了他的肩膀，“不要恐惧任何事，V。”</p><p>V侧着头，看着自己左侧肩膀上的手。他若有所思，但什么都没说。</p><p>而在竹村看来，这也是个方便的承诺，毕竟V只剩下五个月左右，这个“永远”并不长，他至少可以做到这点。</p><p>他至少可以做到这些。</p><p> </p><p>10.</p><p>正在打开观察对象21小时前的心理评估测试报告。处理中……读取完毕。</p><p>医生：你为什么在走廊里袭击田源先生？<br/>V：我很不喜欢穿西装<br/>V：但这身衣服是五郎为我挑的<br/>V：西装让我想起……一个人……我……哦，叫Jackie，差点忘了他的名字，一定是发生了坏事，但我想不起来了，或许是噩梦，我不知道，我只觉得要疯了<br/>V：他把咖啡泼到我衣服上了<br/>V：我知道的下一件事就是……血，到处都是血，我手上都是血，太滑了，甚至握不住枪<br/>V：他毁了我的西装<br/>V：操……(深呼吸)对不起，我真的——告诉田源，他是个混蛋，但这次他不是故意的，我没想那么做的，我——那一瞬间我不知道我还是不是我自己——神啊……(呼吸过速)<br/>医生：服用一些药品，V，专门为了你的情况研制的那些，相信你还有随身携带它们吧？<br/>V：……有……有，在这里……还有很多，它们永远还有很多……(倾倒药瓶的哗啦声，椅子移动的声音)好了。好了。我好多了<br/>V：嘿，能帮我个忙吗？别把今天的事告诉五郎，他……我不想让他把我当成什么暴力疯子，该死的，我不想让他怕我，就算现在我自己都害怕自己<br/>医生：我可以保证这种情况不会持续很久，你可以放心<br/>V：太好了，那……哦对了，他怎么样了，田源那家伙？<br/>医生：哦，田源，创伤小组赶到的时候他已经不行了，恐怕他是当场死亡，V，你把他的脸砸烂了<br/>医生：——V，你还好吗？V？能听见我说话吗？</p><p>竹村拔掉芯片，将它握在手里，没有出声。</p><p>浮空车窗外，城市的夜景缓缓向后移动着。</p><p>V的精神状况越发不稳定了，人格置换程序到现阶段是最危险的时期，技术还不成熟，做不到像relic那样成套的人格包括记忆都一起替换，高层方面多半还是实验态度，临时想到些什么，就把一些新东西塞进V的脑子里，混乱是难免的。</p><p>记忆清除得还不够彻底。竹村双手交握，攥紧了自己的手指。上面的意思原本是把V过去所有的创伤回忆全部打扫干净，竹村原本也是支持的——这就好像能将旧伤抚平，也正因如此，竹村并不觉得自己背叛了V的信任。</p><p>这对谁都好。他们这回能真的创造出一个童话式的永远幸福快乐结局呢。</p><p>到了。</p><p>竹村走下停稳的浮空车，在工作人员的带领下坐电梯来到病房。V躺在病床上，仍在昏迷。</p><p>“应该是程序运行出现冲突之类的，我们紧急排查了一下，重组了逻辑，现在没事了。”研究员回答，“这种临时打补丁的操作挺不了多久，幸好这个对象也没有那么长的使用周期。”</p><p>“医生，告诉我，”竹村说，“他还有多久？”</p><p>“三个月。”对方说完，和他一起注视着监控屏幕上的V，沉默了好久。最后，她说道，“一定很恐怖吧，等待死亡降临的感觉。”</p><p>竹村看了她一眼。</p><p>“哦对，我们一个月前已经将那部分记忆修正了。”她笑着说，“他现在对死亡是全然无知的状态呢，多么幸福，对吧？一切运行得还顺利吗？”</p><p>“嗯。”竹村低声回答，“他提议明年夏天去冲绳度假。”</p><p>医生没说话。</p><p>等了一会儿，竹村离开了监控室，推开了隔壁病房的门。V正在缓缓转醒，正呻吟着从床上坐起来。</p><p>“V。”竹村来到他床边。</p><p>“狗屎啊……我脑袋里好像有二十个犀牛对着太阳穴打拳击。”V说，“……发生了什么？我记得出了一个棘手的任务，目标雇了相当多打手，其中有一个用电警棍的家伙格外难缠……啊，他还弄坏了我的西装！”</p><p>竹村回忆着刚刚看过的台本，他张开嘴，知道自己此时应该回答，帮观察组将这个故事补完。但话到嘴边，他感到非常沮丧。</p><p>“叫他们再做一套送来就行了。”竹村冲他伸出手，“还打算躺多久？走吧，我们回家。”</p><p> </p><p>11.</p><p>“你没必要躲着我，V。”竹村说。</p><p>V正抓着毯子试图溜去客厅，好睡沙发，闻言僵住了。</p><p>夜已经深了，他们明天还都有任务，竹村感到有些不耐烦，得尽快解决这事，他需要早点休息。V自从医院回来就一直这样，他会对竹村保持距离，晚上睡觉的时候都拒绝睡在同一张床上。要不是竹村读了他的心理诊疗报告，都要以为V的自我意识重新占据上风了呢。</p><p>竹村看着略显尴尬的V，抬手掀开了另一侧的被子，示意他上床。</p><p>“……抱歉，五郎，”V说，“我今天太累了。”</p><p>“我不是指那个。”竹村回答，“我也一样需要尽快休息，所以我强烈建议你现在就回到床上来，不要再浪费时间。”</p><p>“你是说就只是睡觉？”</p><p>好吧，现在V反而看起来有点遗憾了。竹村感到头痛：“对，上来。不要去睡沙发。还是你想要离婚之类的？”</p><p>“我不知道。”V抓着毯子。他正赤脚站在地上，这几周他看起来又瘦了不少，有些埋在他皮肤底下，嵌在他肌肉里的植入体轮廓都变得更加明显了，摸起来的时候硬邦邦地硌着手掌，竹村会不由自主地放轻动作。现在，竹村看着他，有些想让他至少穿上袜子。地板会有些凉。</p><p>“你不知道什么？”</p><p>“有几天夜里我会中途醒来，发现自己站在卧室外面，有时候是走廊，有时候是浴室，我不知道自己是怎么过去的……我什么都记不住。”</p><p>竹村心里咒骂了一句观察小组的无能。“所以过来。”他向V伸出手，“那么从今晚开始，我会拉着你的手，再梦游的话，我会跟你一块儿，防止你出事。”</p><p>好久一阵，V什么都没说，只是看着他。</p><p>竹村知道自己看起来什么样，散发，睡袍松散，胸腹部的植入体都一览无余，面露疲惫。他知道自己不是那种传统意义上日本更吃香的纤瘦型的年轻男人，也不像大洋另一面的土地上所流行的那类各处都丰满，洋溢着肉欲的健硕大块头……但V的眼神，就好像他正为竹村深深的着迷，所以他一定是又说对了什么话。</p><p>真是奇怪。竹村想。即使有观察小组的人格重塑辅助报告，甚至每一篇计划书他都阅读过……但竹村仍然没能彻底理解V，有很多时候他完全不知道V在想什么，比如现在，比如之前在夜之城那个俯瞰工厂的高台，在落日余晖中，V用那样的目光看着他的时候，那个街头小子到底有什么话要说。</p><p>说实话，一定要说清楚的话，竹村现在也不知道，当初自己故意迟了一周多才去轨道空间站见V，最终出现在V面前，在合约被拒绝之后用一个吻进行了第二个邀约时，为什么后者没有拒绝。</p><p>他该拒绝的。竹村想。</p><p>“我怕伤到你。”V说。“我怕我会在无意识的状况下伤到你。就像我对田源。”</p><p>竹村想了一会儿该怎么回答，但没找到标准答案，他只能临场发挥了。“如果我死了，你会怎么办？”他平静地问V，“你会跟我一起下地狱的吧？”</p><p>V的双眼中亮起人格重塑程序运转时特有的蓝光，一闪而逝，太快了，让竹村无法分辨这句话到底是真心还是程序在说话。</p><p>“当然了，”V回答，一点儿都没有犹豫，甚至带着些轻松，“这听上去可真吓人，但是，是的，如果发生那种事，恐怕我清醒后的第一件事就是去找枪。”</p><p>竹村向他伸出手：“然后呢？”</p><p>V缓缓地走向他，注视着竹村的双眼。“……我在你身边躺下，如果你的尸体还是一整块儿的话。”他大笑起来，“哦，听上去像那种三流的吸血鬼假超梦，满是拼接和嗑嗨了的场景的那种。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p>V爬上床沿，握住竹村的手，“然后我把枪管塞在嘴里，舌头上会有铁腥味儿，如果那天白天我没把它塞进过别的恶心地方里的话。”</p><p>竹村点头，示意他再靠近。V于是把整个身体都挪到他身边，将脸放在他的掌心，垂着头叹息。“然后我开枪。五郎，我发誓我一定会开枪的。我只有你了。”</p><p>“那很不错。”竹村回答，轻轻亲吻了一下他的额头，然后和V一起躺下。</p><p>看着V近在咫尺的那双眼睛，竹村忽然感到很空虚。</p><p>空虚感正是这世上最邪恶的东西之一，在它的驱使下人会做出一些会令其后悔万分的事，比如现在的竹村，他开口，说了一句，也是唯一的一句真心话。</p><p>“V，”他慢慢地说，“你是我有过的最好的东西。”</p><p>他用的是过去式。但V似乎没注意到。</p><p>V缓缓闭上了眼睛，这一夜他睡得很安稳。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>12.</p><p>V开始吐血。</p><p>他最开始试图掩饰，因为太过徒劳，甚至凭空显得他有点可爱。竹村终于厌倦了他欲盖弥彰的小把戏之后，挑了个日子，装作撞破。</p><p>“给我看你的手。”竹村站在盥洗室门口，调整自己的袖扣。</p><p>V正准备弯腰洗手的动作僵住了。过了大概两秒钟，他才决定当做没听见，更快速地将手递到水流下面。竹村大步走进来，一把拽住他的手，但他掌心的血迹已经被清洗干净了。</p><p>“喔，”V笑着说，“怎么啦，我今天可没直接用手挖巧克力酱吃，我发誓。”</p><p>竹村放下他的手，“我想你最好坦白些，V，我注意到你最近咳嗽了，而且你脸色可不好看，就好像……”他原本想说就像在他们一起在荒坂塔上层厮杀时一样，但V脑子里的补丁太多，竹村忽然不确定他到底还记不记得这一点。“像屎。”</p><p>“可真是句暖心话。”V翻了个白眼。</p><p>伸手掐住V的下巴，竹村强迫他和自己一样看向镜子。镜中的V嘴边还有血迹。</p><p>V说：“妈的。”</p><p>“去看医生了吗？”</p><p>“还没有，这是……这是周一开始的，就是一点血而已，除此之外一切都没什么大碍——”V看着竹村的眼睛，声音变低了，“唉，我现在最好跟你说实话是吧？”</p><p>“任何时候都是。”竹村回答。</p><p>V沉默了一会儿，然后他反而放松地笑了，这是竹村怎样都没料到的。“好吧，我想这就是了，紧跟着有好多东西都不听使唤了，”他抬起手，在空中比划了个范围，“我视野里一直有这个报错弹出来，该死的，它可真长。”</p><p>“它怎么说的？”</p><p>“‘这回你是彻底没奔头了，傻逼玩意儿，够了没有？是时候走了吧。’就这句还能看，剩下都是粗口。”V说，“这bug还挺烦人，像个垃圾病毒似的，可能是我连入路边交货箱时候染上的，当然也可能是单纯因为我疯了。”</p><p>说完这些，V在竹村能回答前就伸手将他抱住了。</p><p>“……我想我快死了，五郎。”V在他耳边说。</p><p>竹村在他的拥抱里浑身僵硬，因为V语气中如释重负的快活而怒火中烧：“现在就和我一起去看义体医生。”</p><p>V向后退了一步，看着竹村。“你想知道一件非常奇妙的事吗？”他脸上挂着一个虚弱的笑容，“我他妈的一点儿都不害怕。”</p><p>竹村没想到这个。他做过各种准备，比如V会愤怒，会惊恐，会悲痛，会继续隐瞒——这些都是经过数据收集后总结出的，V之前在夜之城时曾经做过的反应。但他没料到这个。</p><p>“我早就该……哦，哦，不，”V注意到了他的表情。竹村现在不知道自己看起来怎么样，但V慌了。竹村的模样一定令V从之前那诡异的疯癫状态中清醒了过来，现在他伸出手捧住竹村的脸，“……对不起，我不是故意说那些话的。嘘。没事的，对不起，我答应你去看医生。我们……我们明年还有旅行计划的，对吧？”</p><p>而恐惧已经死死掐住了竹村，他一把挥开V的手。</p><p>“你想起来了多少？”</p><p>“……你在说什么？”</p><p>竹村没回答，他直接发指令给观察组，将V进行紧急关机。</p><p>换言之，当V在他面前直挺挺地倒下时，竹村只是站在原地看着，一动都没动。</p><p>当观察组在他的命令下将V搬回床上，竹村告诉他们：“删除这个。”</p><p>“您是说这件事的记忆？”</p><p>“不，”竹村说，“删除他对死亡的……这个。”</p><p>观察组的人员面面相觑。“我们已经删了他在夜之城的一切记忆，他的出身也已经替换进去了一套新的，更……体面。”其中一个人回答，“我们会对他继续进行潜意识的影响，但这不……一般都不能立即见效。”</p><p>“他说的那些报错提示是怎么回事？”</p><p>“我们还在排查，可能是手术的遗留问题，不过更可能是……”研究员回答，“他正在服用的几种精神药物确实有严重副作用。”</p><p>“必须在两个月以内让他变得重新惧怕死亡。”竹村说，“或者，理想状况下，让他能将目光放长远，不再像之前那样短视。”</p><p>“……这……我们会尽快研究。”</p><p>“也就是说，还有或许连你们也改变不了的东西。”竹村说。不知为何，他分辨不出自己内心的感受。这太复杂了，所以他将这归结于愤怒。</p><p>但这一秒恍惚后，竹村回过神来：“你们要加大力度，这样在最后关头来临之前，才能让他同意签署加入Relic计划。”</p><p>观察组的人对他鞠躬行礼，然后离开了。</p><p> </p><p>13. </p><p>我们看过医生了。V醒过来之后竹村告诉他。</p><p>“是种罕见慢性病，两个月后会给你安排做一场大手术，不会有问题，最近需要多在家修养。”</p><p>“酷，”V回答，“不用上班了？”</p><p>竹村点了点头，担心他反对。</p><p>V张开双臂向后倒在床上，十足快乐：“太——他妈的——棒——了。”</p><p> </p><p>14.</p><p>竹村一个人坐在浮空车里，反复观看那天在浴室里的对话时的监控录像。</p><p>或许只有做成超梦之后，竹村才能确认那天抱住他时，讲话的V到底是夜之城的街头小子，还是这个被他用虚假的爱意和药物锁在日本的赛博疯子。</p><p>监控录像什么都没告诉他，当时竹村的角度也看不到他的眼睛。</p><p>但他发现那天自己开口时竟然声音发抖。</p><p> </p><p>15.</p><p>“目前为止做得还不错。”视频会议中，荒坂三郎的投影说道。</p><p>他外型看起来和赖宣一模一样，原本竹村不会想这些的，但由于这些日子以来想多了V的事，现在他低着头向着这个投影弯腰，内心不由自主地想到，现在说话的，到底是三郎本人，还是以为自己是三郎的荒坂赖宣。</p><p>“但不要花太多精力，”荒坂三郎说道，“只是一个稍有能力的雇佣兵而已，就算这个计划失败，还有千千万万个一样优秀的忠诚士兵备用。”</p><p>竹村的腰弯得更深。“请再给我一些时间，我一定会让他同意使用Relic。”</p><p>“哦，变感性了？”</p><p>“我只是，不喜欢半途而废。”</p><p>“你还没有习惯失败的味道，五郎。”</p><p>“我以为那还算是好事。”</p><p>“这样下去我有些期待你的碰壁了……世事并非总遂人愿。我们毕竟只是人类，人类是不配得到永远幸福快乐的完美结局的。”</p><p>竹村没再接话。</p><p> </p><p>16.</p><p>“只是想问一下。”V说。</p><p>周末，竹村休假，他们两个一起坐在沙发上看电影，V躺在他腿上，因为V喜欢用这种方式放松，不像竹村，永远危襟正坐。</p><p>客厅里没开灯，只有屏幕的光将V的脸莹莹照亮。竹村低下头，看着他。</p><p>V说：“那个手术有危险吗？把纳米机器人放进脊椎，一刻不停地修复身体？”</p><p>那个为了骗V而编造出来的假手术，专门为了应付一个假病症。竹村想。“哦，会有点疼，但你死不了。”</p><p>“我想问，”V说，声音很低，“要是出了什么岔子，我是说万一，假如，我死了的话——你怎么办？”</p><p>竹村意识到这是自己曾经问过V的问题。一瞬间他为自己给不出同样分量的回答而感到心悸，幸好他很快清醒过来。世界本就不公平。他越来越频繁地在V身上忘记这件事，坏习惯。</p><p>他的沉默没给V带来多大困扰，后者只是安静地等着。</p><p>最后，竹村决定实话实说。</p><p>“我不知道。”他回答，“我从未想过。”顿了顿，竹村继续道，“别让我设想这个，V。”</p><p>“哦，”V有点发愣，他的脑袋在竹村腿上蹭了蹭，调整了一下姿势，现在平躺在沙发上，仰视着竹村。“抱歉，我没想到你是这个类型的。”</p><p>“只能说，只要能阻止那种事的发生，我会做任何事。”竹村回答。他回忆着当初在轨道站，看到V思考之后抬手将合同丢到一边时，自己的内心感受。不夸张地说，他当时眼前一黑，像是义体故障似的。</p><p>任何事。包括那个时候选择站起来，冲动地去吻V。更包括这一切。人格置换，药物，记忆删除。谎言之外还有更多的谎言。</p><p>即使违背V自己的意愿，他也要让V活下去。</p><p>“得了吧，这么杀气腾腾的，我们在讨论的是罕见病，又不是什么其他公司派来的精英杀手。”V咧嘴笑道，“你的武士刀可砍不断慢性病的脖子，还得交给那些魔法纳米机器人才行。”</p><p>“我只擅长这一件事。”竹村回答：“老狗学不会新把戏。”</p><p>V说：“那可说不准。”他的眼睛弯起来，睫毛投下阴影，他的双眼颜色浑浊，右眼的眼白这几天开始已经被血色浸透，看上去又可怕又凶残，好像世界末日来临前的最后一场落日，这世上所有纯净简单的好东西都会跟着一道毁灭。</p><p>竹村没出声，他沉默地想象着过去在夜之城时他们分享的那场夕阳。</p><p>“过来，”V说，坐起身来，贴过来黏黏糊糊地亲他。“这可真甜，以你的标准，而且以一种有点恐怖的方式——但是确实很甜。谢谢你。”</p><p>在这个吻里，竹村仍然在怀疑。</p><p>他仔细地试图分辨这是不是意味着V真的爱他，一时之间忘了这问题的答案根本无关紧要。</p><p> </p><p>17.</p><p>小田来做客。</p><p>V已经站不太起来，一直坐在轮椅上。他精力不太好，出来打了个招呼，没多久就回卧室休息去了。</p><p>竹村将小田带到楼下，给他倒茶。</p><p>“你知道我为什么来。”小田说。</p><p>竹村好像没有听到，头都没有抬。“喝茶。”</p><p>“你进度太慢了，”小田从怀中掏出了两样东西，分别摆在桌上。竹村看过去，左边是一把手枪，右边是灵魂杀手的程序芯片。</p><p>“我已经见过那家伙了，他身体变成这样已经绝无康复的可能，现在连带着你都要做全天看护。”小田说，“这是华子小姐的意思，请尽快结束，我今天就要带着结果回去复命。”</p><p>竹村慢慢地垂下头。“我需要更多时间。”</p><p>“你不需要。直接用灵魂杀手将他数据意识上传，或是干脆点，一枪结束这些痛苦。”</p><p>竹村摆在桌上的双手攥紧了，然后他离开了椅子，站在桌边，咬着牙向小田躬身，一言不发地坚持。</p><p>“这……”小田站起身，伸手试图把他拉起来。“别这样，您知道我没有做决定的权力。”</p><p>“我们可以在做手术的时候做数据上传。”竹村说，“他不会知道的。”</p><p>“这任务已经把你毁了，”小田退后了一步，“或许是这个人把你毁了——欺诈？你过去不是这样的人。我看不出他哪里有让你宁愿出卖人格的价值。”</p><p>而竹村面无表情，他只是平静地问：“要我恳求吗？”</p><p>小田没说话，房间里寂静无声。竹村等了一会儿，接着低下头，后退了半步。他跪得很慢，因为动作生疏。小田没再试图阻止他，直到竹村将额头贴到地面，他都一言不发。</p><p>“丑态。”最后他咬牙切齿地说道。</p><p>竹村没有说话。</p><p>小田摔门而去。竹村慢慢地站起来，低头看着面前的桌子。小田把枪和芯片都带走了，太好了。</p><p>竹村走到浴室洗脸，在撑在洗手台前看着镜中自己的时候，他一拳砸烂了镜子。</p><p>声音这么响，然而当他回到楼上，V却还在昏睡，对一切都毫无察觉。</p><p>竹村在他床边的椅子上坐下，看着V露在被子外面的枯槁手掌。阳光渐渐消失，房间里一点点变暗。</p><p>V今天大概不会再醒过来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>18.</p><p>那天在夜之城，他们在高台上休整，一起观察下方的目标，等待时机。</p><p>V点了外卖，快餐披萨，而竹村要了寿司，一样的味道垃圾，但这里离地面太高，他们离夜之城的臭味儿远远的，食物似乎都变得更能让人下咽了一些。</p><p>他们交谈，又争执。竹村给他讲了自己千叶县的家乡，有关11区的街头故事，V安静地听着，但令竹村感到挫败的是，V并没有像他以为的那样从那些过往中领会到任何恬静或是浪漫的部分，也没能更理解荒坂对竹村的意义如何，V只是又一次跟他讲些自由主义和理想主义的空话，好像那些真的意味着什么，好像那些东西在如今这样残破的世界里，也仍能救下不幸的人们。</p><p>“只有当人们可以根据他们自己的意志选择怎么去活的时候，那些难题才会变少。”V说。</p><p>“问题就在这儿，你也说了，要去活。”竹村转头看向天边。“如果没有公司，我和无数的孩子早就死在贫民窟了。当我们挨饿受冻的时候，你的自由意志又怎么能帮到忙呢？”</p><p>“哦，我没想让你生气，或是想起不愉快的经历什么的，我挺喜欢你的，五郎，你人不错，我只想跟你随便聊聊。”V脸色不太好看，他刚刚咳过血，此时歪倒在那些装着建材沙石的编织袋上，双手枕在脑后，姿势很放松。</p><p>“然而我们总是会陷入想要说服对方的境地。”</p><p>“只是有的时候，我也想让你试试以我的视角去看世界(look at it through my eyes)，”V笑着说。“这双眼睛见过不少狗屎烂事，但是也有一些非常漂亮的东西，托自由意志的福，哈，这句不是说教！我发誓，我只是也想让你看看那些，无论有没有我在你身边。”</p><p>竹村因为他的话抬起头，直视他的眼睛。建筑物之间的阳光正渐渐消退，夕阳正在死去，城市变得黯淡，但最后的残阳正在V的双眼中闪动。</p><p>那是双非常漂亮的眼睛，在光线下，它们几乎是琥珀色的，沉郁而璀璨。</p><p>“抱歉。”V低下头，“我知道，不是个好时机。别放在心上。”</p><p>“我不懂你在说什么。”竹村说道，“你最好用更直白的表述方式，否则不利于语言转换程序正常工作。”</p><p>“哈！不，我只是在想，如果我真的能够放弃一切，真的被你说服的话，那就赞了。”V说，伸手指了指自己，又指了指竹村，“像你一样去给公司打工，像你一样穿套西服，干稳定的工作，什么都不怀疑，只去相信。那样活着一定……那样一切都会容易很多。只可惜那行不通。”</p><p>“别告诉我，V，你实际上渴望成为公司的一员，跟我站在一起。”</p><p>“一定程度上算是吧，如果你非要那么说的话。”</p><p>“然而你实际上并不愿意那样活着。”</p><p>“没错。看？我们已经有所进展了。”V笑了，“不，我会以我的方式死掉，也不愿意那样活着。”</p><p>竹村沉默了一小会儿。“如果可以，”他说，“希望我们谁都不用死。”</p><p>“我只希望你别忘了我。”V却说，语气并不沉重，他总是在开玩笑。“那就够了。”</p><p>竹村五郎的自动唤醒程序会在一分钟后开始运行，这只是他做的一个梦罢了。不小心追忆起了过去，也只是他在睡前设定了超梦重温的运算逻辑，现在，超梦有限的内容已经播完，在这之后，他们会站起身，准备开始行动。但这毕竟是梦，在这尾声，或许是竹村的大脑又给它进行了加工，梦和现实的界限波动了起来，不夜城的夕阳中，V做了一个他之前没做过的举动。</p><p>他靠近了竹村。</p><p>“别让我渐渐消失(Don't make me fade away)。”V说道，然后在竹村的注视下闭上了眼睛。</p><p>竹村在床上醒来。</p><p>面容枯槁的V睡在他身边，他脸上的呼吸机发出有规律的声响。是竹村太累了，竟然能在这么大的噪音中还能入睡。</p><p>如果是往日，V会再睡到下午，那时他大概会清醒一个小时，竹村会把他抱到轮椅上，推着他出去散步，之后回来，擦洗完身体后，重新将他安置回床上。</p><p>但今天不行。</p><p>竹村爬起来，在桌边找到药剂，给V注射进去。</p><p>“早上好。”竹村对他说，“我知道这挺不了多久，但明天就是做手术的日子了。我觉得这一天你会希望清醒地度过。”</p><p>V过了好一会儿才睁开眼睛。</p><p>“哦……”他的声音很沙哑，说话也很吃力，但还是尽力冲竹村咧嘴笑了一下，“你说得对。”</p><p>“……那就起来吧。”竹村低声说。“今天我们开车出去兜风。我们可以去稍微远一点的地方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>他们开了很久的车。</p><p>V今天精神还不错，他打了太多的药剂，虽然身体没什么力气，但一直醒着。他坐在副驾驶，看着窗外的景色不断倒退。</p><p>他们在那些狭窄的小巷和宽阔的快车道间穿行，一直驶到城市的边缘。东京这种超级大都市不像夜之城有明确的边界和检查点，它向四周辐射，伸展触角，竹村的车子一直开了两个小时，才最终到了目的地。</p><p>车子在一条小路上减速。这里是最外围的农场区，如今在日本，这种最低级的农牧工作都是由公司的机器人代替，穷人连这种类型的工作机会都拿不到。只有远处的山坡上有着巨大的电子光幕广告牌，那上面是远古时代的农夫正带着草帽微笑。</p><p>竹村解开安全带，从口袋里掏出信号屏蔽器，摆在仪表盘上方，启动了程序。</p><p>“我们得谈谈。”竹村说。</p><p>V全程只是盯着他的动作：“喔，看来是机密。”</p><p>“明天的手术，他们会将你接入这个，”竹村拿出Relic的程序芯片，“你……你现在应当不知道灵魂杀手是什么了。它会将你上传成印记，进入荒坂内部的神與数据库，只要有合适的身体，你就可以重新回到生者的世界。但你现在的身体会死，这是不可避免的。明天……明天你注定走不下手术台，V。”</p><p>V没接过，只是一动不动地歪在座椅上，看着竹村的脸，没有惊讶的神情，也没有恐慌，就只是平静地看着他。</p><p>“你听懂我在说什么了吗？”竹村只能停下。</p><p>“哦，”V回答，“……我真的没想到。”</p><p>他今天没让V吃药，就是为了这次对话时V至少清醒，但现在竹村不确定了。“V？”</p><p>但V没有质疑，也没有指责竹村一直以来的欺骗，他只是说：“你跟我说这些，会给自己惹上麻烦的。”</p><p>竹村不出声地看着他。</p><p>“我知道家里有问题，”V说，“既然你都坦白了……我知道有陌生人出入公寓……到处都有监控设备，每天晚上我都失去一点记忆……还有那些药。”他转过头，将视线投向远处那失真的光幕广告牌。“几周前，有个署名蓝眼睛先生的人用加密频道联系过我，说他可以帮我摆脱这个状况。”</p><p>“但你什么都没做。”</p><p>“就像我说过的那样，”V重新将视线转回到竹村脸上，他很久没连着说这么多话了，现在很费力，“……因为那样会害你惹上麻烦，五郎。”</p><p>“你是蠢货。”竹村握着方向盘的手攥紧了，皮料在他掌下发出嘎吱声。</p><p>V笑了一下，“那现在我们怎么办？”</p><p>沉默了良久，竹村从仪表盘下方拿出一份合同，递给了V。</p><p>“如果你自愿签署的话，我们多会没事。”他硬邦邦地说道。“只要你自愿，就不会再有记忆删除，不会再有洗脑，不会再有谎言，V，我们就可以……一直在一起生活下去了。”</p><p>V没说话，他缓缓地将头转向窗外。“……至少你说出来了。”他喃喃地说，竹村看不到他的眼睛，只能跟着他的视线一起看向那条离开东京的方向的小路尽头。</p><p>“有那么一阵子……我以为你会说，我们继续开，”V说，“离开这地方……离开这一切，就只是……继续向前开，再也不用回头。”</p><p>说完他转头看向竹村，淡淡地微笑：“果然你还是你。”</p><p>竹村将那份他之前已经拒绝过一次的合同再次递给他，V伸手接过了，放在自己腿上。</p><p>在V低头阅读合同条款的时候，竹村安静地看着他的侧脸。</p><p>竹村五郎在祈求奇迹降临。</p><p>但他向来不被神眷顾。</p><p>V抬起头，将合同递还给竹村：“……抱歉。”</p><p>竹村没有接。他感到绝望。“那你为什么不干脆接受那个……可疑的家伙的邀约？V，我不明白。”</p><p>他什么都没改变，总是他真的已经尽力了，牺牲了尊严，牺牲了一切，不惜去背叛了V，还将自己记忆中的那个V亲手毁了一次又一次，变成现在这个……这个残次品的样子，结果还是不行吗？</p><p>“我不知道。”V回答。</p><p>“……如果你是害怕，”竹村认真地对他说，“如果你害怕成为印迹后，在神與会孤独地度过无尽的时光，我可以去陪你。”</p><p>V瞪着他：“那是什么意思？”</p><p>“我已经想好了。在你做手术的时候，我会在外面运行灵魂杀手程序，我有会这项技术的朋友，可以帮忙。”竹村说，“今天出来就是想要和你说这个。”</p><p>V脸色惨白，像是竹村已经疯了：“但是你没有合同，这是……你没有加入Relic计划，你成为印迹之后也只会永远待在神與里，如果荒坂他们不把你当多余缓存随手清理掉的话。”</p><p>“那没关系。如果你不放心，我可以先使用灵魂杀手。今晚就可以。”</p><p>“就为了让我签那个破合同？操你的——”</p><p>“不，”竹村有些吃惊他竟然会那么想，“是以防你觉得自己会变成一个人，或者觉得我会把你抛下。”</p><p>他一定是说对了什么话。V忽然之间怒火就都消弭了，好像连V那乱七八糟的脑子都意识到，竹村至少真的已经有在尽力尝试，东拼西凑的，竹村五郎拙劣地模仿着自己见过的一切形式，想去爱他。</p><p>“这样即使是最坏的情况，”竹村接着说道，“至少我们会在一起。”</p><p>“那可不是永远，荒坂随时都可以把我们删了。”V看着他的眼睛，似笑非笑地说。</p><p>“不需要那么久，”竹村回答，“我并不贪婪。”</p><p>V将他拉近，轻轻地吻他。</p><p>当V退后，竹村幻觉般地觉得自己在他的双眼中看见了夜之城正渐渐死去的日光。黯淡，浑浊，但让人移不开视线。</p><p>“我就更不了，有你这些话我就已经满足了。”V说，“谢谢你对我说这些。”</p><p>下一秒，V好像想起了什么，这下他的笑容更灿烂了些，连仅剩的一丝阴霾也不见了。</p><p>“这，”V说，“这就是一个新把戏，五郎。”</p><p>“我不明白。”</p><p>“没关系，”V长长地呼吸，靠回了椅背，倒在那儿，疲惫地闭上双眼。“没关系……这一切已经值得了。”他说，有些虚弱地拉住竹村的手，“现在，这最后一次战斗，你会帮我的忙吗？看在——看在往日的情分上。”</p><p>竹村皱起了眉。“……你只有签协议，或者不签，这两种选择，V。”他说，“但结局已经注定了，无论如何，你明天都会被上传成印迹。看看你自己……大限已至，你什么都改变不了。”</p><p>“……不，”V说，收回了手，“我要按我的方式来。”</p><p> </p><p>20.</p><p>竹村将V抱到床上。</p><p>“……谢谢。”V明显已经开始精力不济，药效快过了，很快他会连移动手指都吃力。</p><p>天色已晚，房间里没有开灯，只是门开着，外面走廊的灯光照射进来。V躺在床上，看着竹村站在床边，垂着头，双拳攥紧。</p><p>“嘿。”V轻声说。</p><p>竹村被他的声音惊醒，转身去药柜拿来了每晚睡前V会需要的药，还倒了杯水，一并放到床边矮柜上。</p><p>他站在那里，以极其缓慢的动作将药粒倒在掌心，一粒，两粒，三粒。</p><p>V拽住了他的衣角。</p><p>竹村放下药瓶，低头看他。</p><p>“我想让你知道，五郎，”V看着他的双眼，沉声说道，“这些日子我真的很幸福。”</p><p>“……好。”竹村只艰难地挤出这一个字来。</p><p>他已经答应了V。</p><p>竹村抬起手，开始解自己的领带，然后是袖扣，再之后，他解下自己腰后的枪套，连同那里面的一只上满子弹的技术手枪，一道放进床头柜的抽屉里，在它正上方的台面上，就是那几粒雪白的魔法药片，以及一只装了大半杯水的玻璃杯。</p><p>“……那我去一下洗手间，”竹村站起身，“很快就回来。”</p><p>V在黑暗中冲他点了点头，竹村转身离开，他们没有告别。</p><p>站在浴室里，竹村动作机械地脱下自己的衣服，走进淋浴间，打开花洒后站在水流里。</p><p>回忆又涌上心头。回忆，正是那些可恶的回忆让竹村沦落到如此境地。如果不是他那样过分沉溺于夜之城的夕阳，就根本不会有如此多的孽债，不会有背叛，不会有愧疚，不会有一次次越来越糟的选择。</p><p>他开始怀疑，V说自己幸福，根本原因在于人格重塑删去了他大量的记忆，没有那些东西拖累，幸福就能来得很轻易，肩上的负担也不会如此沉重，仿佛每次呼吸都能将灵魂剐出鲜血淋漓的一块。</p><p>这件事情里最可笑的事在于，当他最终稍微开始在乎V的感受的时候，却已经分辨不出来那是不是真的了。</p><p>那这些意义又在哪儿呢？</p><p>这一回竹村想起他带V从轨道基地回来。路上他们要坐短驳船，之后搭乘穿梭机返回地球。</p><p>短驳船速度不快，刚刚离开轨道空间站，通过巨大的舷窗可以看见对接舱正在外面慢慢地变小，而另一侧，则是一颗湛蓝色的星球，一半明亮，一半黑夜。除此之外，能看到的只有纯然的黑暗。宇宙浩渺无边，即使你计算得出那个方位是月亮目前大概的位置，近地轨道环绕着无数的人造卫星，远方还有太阳系的其他行星，瑰丽星云的深处暗藏黑洞，红矮星正悄无声息地塌缩，电磁风暴席卷过陨石带，推动了探索时代留下的飞船残骸，挖矿机器人在火星上一刻不停地工作，直到电路被宇宙射线彻底烧穿。亿万的事件都在这片黑暗中发生着，两个人类正并肩而立，这一刻的时光渺小得如同一粒沙尘。</p><p>这时的V刚刚拒绝了竹村的合同，却答应和他一起回日本。</p><p>V说，好叫你先有个心理预期：我的遗愿清单可长得要死。</p><p>竹村回答，我没什么幽默感，V，和你预计的可能恰恰相反，一旦你跟我在一起，这几个月很可能会让你无聊透顶。</p><p>当时V转向他，这是宇宙，万物伊始的地方，从舷窗外照射进来的光非常亮，透彻得纤毫毕现，藏不住一点点阴暗的秘密。</p><p>“你知道有关爱的最奇妙的一点是什么吗？”V笑着说，“你不需要去计较，你只要去相信。我预计我不会后悔——如果你以后有任何时候拿不定主意，都可以来想想这句话。”</p><p>那是个垃圾预言。</p><p>现在，站在花洒底下，竹村想。</p><p>他知道自己很快就会听见枪响。即使他内心期望那把枪今夜不会被一只颤抖而无力的手从抽屉里拿出来，也不会被扣动扳机。他期望V能吃了那几片药，安静入眠。同时竹村却也期望V不会那么选，因为如果那样，V就还是V，他们都还是彼此原本的样子，那么或许，他们之间的关系也能像在夜之城的夕阳时分的那样，隐忍地收回的手是真的，未能说出口的渴慕也是真的，而不像现在……</p><p>竹村打断了自己的思路。V告诉过他，只要去相信就好。</p><p>于是他清空了这些思绪，仅仅是在淋浴间坐了下来，沉默地开始等待。水声很好，可以掩盖他的叹息。</p><p>无论是否会有那声枪响降临，今夜都将无眠。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>